Pass-through fishing rods have an internal passage for the fishing line inside the rod body, and have a line introduction port which connects said internal passage with the outside on the handle end of the rod. In such pass-through fishing rods, the fishing line from the reel is introduced into the internal passage of the rod body via the aforementioned line introduction port, and is led to an opening formed in the tip of the rod body.
When casting is performed using a spinning reel in such pass-through fishing rods, the fishing line emerges from the reel in a helical form due to the winding tendency of said line on the reel. In order to eliminate this winding tendency of the fishing line before said line is introduced into the aforementioned line introduction port, fishing rods have been proposed in which a guide is installed between the reel and the aforementioned line introduction port (as indicated in Japanese Utility Model Application Kokai No. 61-60676, etc.).
Conventional guides have a leg part which is mounted on the fishing rod, and a ring-form line passage part which is formed on the tip of said leg part. The leg part is generally formed from a wire material, and has (e.g.) an inverted V-form shape as viewed from the side. Furthermore, the ring-form line passage part is fastened to the tip of the leg part by soldering (for example). In addition, guides have also been proposed in which the leg part and line passage part are formed as an integral unit by means of a plate-form part. In this case, the leg part is fastened to the fishing rod in a single place.
In the case of conventional guides of the type described above, the aforementioned line passage part tends to catch on or strike against other parts, especially in cases where said line passage part protrudes from the rod body. As a result, said line passage part may easily become separated from the wire leg part, or said leg part may be bent. Furthermore, in cases where the leg part and line passage part are formed from a plate-form part, the line passage part is easily bent when it strikes against other parts as described above, since the leg part is fastened to the rod in a single place.
Furthermore, although the aforementioned line passage part is formed in the shape of a ring, the leg part between said line passage part and the fishing rod has an inverted "V" shape or an "I" shape. Accordingly, when so-called "line drag" occurs in the fishing line fed out from the reel, the dragging fishing line tends to become entangled with the neck part between the ring-form line passage part and the aforementioned leg part.
One object of the present invention is to improve the strength of the aforementioned guide.
Another object of the present invention is to make it more difficult for a dragging fishing line to become entangled with the guide.
Still another object of the present invention is to guide the fishing line from the reel into the line introduction port while reducing the winding tendency of said fishing line.